


I've Got a Mad Little Crush on You

by Dresupi



Series: Quicktaser Fics [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, No Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy and Pietro hook up accidentally on February 13th...okay, the hook up was on purpose.  It's just that neither of them are that great at looking at the calendar...Good thing they have Jane for that kind of thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mefiora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mefiora).



> Tumblr user mefiora prompted: “I can’t believe we hooked up on February 13th… - QuickTaser"
> 
> This totally got away from me. Sorry/Not Sorry. Title comes from "Hey Na Na" by Katie Herzig.
> 
> Am sorry for no smut, though.

“So…that’s something we did…” Darcy said hesitantly.  Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and his face was still pressed against her neck where he’d collapsed.  

Pietro chuckled against her skin, pressing a kiss there before sitting up.  “Yes, I suppose it is…” He stroked his thumbs over her hip bones. “You okay?”  

She smiled and nodded. “Nice and fucked out, thank you.”

He laughed and rolled over to the side, one arm still draped over her waist.  “Why did we wait so long to do this?  We are very good at it.”  

Smirking she turned to face him.  “Because we were trying to preserve the friendship.  Or I was, at least.”  

“We’re still friends, aren’t we?  Just closer…”

“If that’s what you want to call it.”  

“What?  We’re as close as we possibly could be.”  

“Well, we were five minutes ago.”  

He laughed, brushing the hair out of her face.  “You don’t need to leave, do you?  Work in the morning?”  

She shrugged, “Nah.  I can stay if you want…unless you’re asking me to leave.  I mean…”

“I don’t want you to leave…I think we should make out until I can go again.”

“Seriously, again?”

He shrugged, rolling onto his back, clasping his hands behind his head.  Showcasing how spectacularly in shape he was.  Seriously.  He had a 10 pack.  If that was possible.  Superheroes. Sheesh. “We could watch a movie if you want…”  

“I didn’t say no to making out…just wondering if you were serious.”  

“Darcy, I am always serious about sex.  Especially with you.”  

She sighed, “I should probably go, though.  Unless you want me falling asleep here…”  She rolled away from him, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and searching the floor for her panties.  

“I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to spend the night…”  

“You would, though…you don’t like your Twinkies spending the night.”  

He snorted, “You are not a Twinkie.”  

“Oh right.  Not blonde…I guess that makes me a…Ho-Ho?”

“Darcy…”  She pulled back the comforter on his bed, finally spotting her panties near the foot of the bed.  She made a grab for them, but he got there first.  “Darcy…”

“Hand those over, Wonder Boy.”  

“Darcy, you are not a Ho-Ho.”  

“Thank you, Piet. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” she yanked her underwear out of his hand.  

“I sincerely hope that’s not true.”

She shrugged and stood, intending to go look for her pants.  

“I’ll find the rest of your clothes if you’ll stay a little longer…” his arms were around her waist, pressing kisses up her lower back.  

“I can seriously just go look, they’re probably in the hall…”  

He zipped out of the room, returning with her clothes, which he dumped on a chair, her phone toppled out of her pocket and he caught it before it hit his hardwood floor.  

He grinned sheepishly and handed it to her.  “Will you stay?”  

She sighed in mock exasperation and took the phone from him, setting it safely on the nightstand, “I suppose…”  

* * *

She didn’t realize until the next morning, that she had unwittingly put Pietro into a rather awkward predicament.  

She left her phone on his nightstand, for one.  

And Jane had a sixth fucking sense when it came to Darcy.  And it was like she could smell him on her or something.  Which wasn’t true, because she had taken a shower that morning.  A nice, long shower, with a certain Sokovian male who had occupied her for the entire night.

She wasn’t there for ten seconds before her boss had already guessed both how she spent her evening and with whom.  

“Is he good to you?  I bet he is.  He worships the ground you walk on…“  

“Jane…”  

“I’m sorry! Inquiring minds need to know.”  

“Inquiring minds are going to be disappointed, then.”

She pouted, which was absolutely adorable…if you asked Darcy.  “I’ll just ask him when he comes in.”  

“Good luck with that. He’s probably not going to come in today anyway—“  

Pietro chose that precise moment to appear, grinning widely and holding out her phone.  “You forgot something this morning…”  

“Hey…” she took it from him, looking back and forth between him and Jane, unsure of how to react. She didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable…but he had come in and practically announced that she’d spent the night with him…so…maybe he’d be okay with answering Jane’s awkward questions.

“Hey Pietro…” Jane beamed at him.  

“Hello…Dr. Foster…” he said hesitantly. Darcy couldn’t blame him.  Jane wasn’t really a talkative person most of the time.    

“So…did you and Darcy make plans for tonight?” she asked brightly.    

His eyebrows shot up. “Uh…” he turned to look quizzically at Darcy.  “Not yet…I mean, I figured we’d hang out or something…”  

“Netflix and chill, maybe?” Darcy shrugged.  

“I know what that means now, thank you very much…” Jane huffed indignantly.  

“Ah.  So you discovered Urban Dictionary.”  

“Is that all you’re doing? I mean…it is Valentine’s Day, but I bet Tony could get you reservations somewhere if you wanted…”  

Darcy’s eyes widened. _Fuck, it isn’t Valentine’s Day. Is it?_

Pietro seemed to be having the same thought, given how the color just drained from his face.  

Darcy answered quickly, “No, no…dinner reservations don’t really sound all that…fun really. I…uh…”

“I need to go…” Pietro said quickly, leaning down to squeeze her hand.  “I’ll see you later, Darcy? Bye, Dr. Foster…” he turned and zipped out the door, leaving a trail of fluttering papers in his wake.  

Darcy groaned.  “Jane…I know you’re just trying to be friendly…but seriously…stick to the science…”  

* * *

She was fairly certain Pietro had been scared off.  Which, she guessed she was glad it happened now rather than later…but it really sucked because she liked him a lot and they had been pretty good friends before last night.

She wanted to blame Jane, but truthfully, she was just trying to be friendly and she couldn’t fault her friend for trying to be a friend.  

She was getting ready to go to lunch, pulling out her earbuds and shutting down her computer, when she turned and almost had a heart attack because Pietro was standing there.  Right there…a few inches away, holding out a bouquet of red roses with an apologetic expression.  

“I am sorry this took so long, but I had a hard time finding them…”  

She exhaled abruptly, smiling.  “You didn’t have to do that…”  

He grinned crookedly, “I wanted to.  I didn’t know it was Valentine’s Day or I would have gotten them this morning…”  

“I thought Jane freaked you out and you bolted…”  

He looked offended, “Why would I do that?”  

“I dunno…it’s just…”  

He leaned down and kissed her, pressing the flowers into her hands.  “Can I buy you lunch?”  

“Just lunch or is this like a…romantic thing?“  

“It was just going to be burgers, but if you want, you can give me a reach around in the elevator.”

She smacked his arm and smelled the roses, walking towards the lab doors.  “Thanks for the flowers, Pig.”  

He leaned down to press his face into her neck and snort loudly. “Don’t mention it, Lover.”  

“Ew…” she wrinkled her nose. “That word really bums me out.”  

“That’s too bad, because I’m calling you that from now on…Lover.”  

“Never mind, I don’t want to date you…” she mashed the button for the elevator and jumped away from his grasp when he reached for her, fingers tickling ever so slightly under her shirt.  

“Stuck with me now…” he grinned when he caught her, leaning down as she wound her arms around his neck. “No escape…” he pressed his lips to hers as the doors closed.  

She couldn’t think of a reason she’d want to.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
